


Breakfast

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Inquisitor Asaara Adaar - Second Chances Worldstate [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) It's their first morning together in their new home and Cullen goes a little overboard with breakfast.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @liveinthehills: "I made breakfast, but I didn’t know what you liked so I made enough to probably feed a small tribe." for Cullen/Adaar.

Asaara woke up to the smells of smoked ham and toasts, with a whiff of maple syrup lingering in the air. It was their first morning together after moving into their new home and Cullen —  _ sweet Cullen _ — had risen early to prepare their breakfast. What she hadn’t expected, however, was the sheer amount of food piled up on the kitchen table when she walked into the room.

“Vashedan!” she gasped, her eyes growing wide.

Cullen turned around to face her, pan still in hand. “Hey, er, good morning, my love.”

“What’s all that?”

The table was full of everything one could imagine eating for breakfast. Ham, bacon, different kinds of sausages, various potatoes, cooked fried or mashed or anything in between, hard-boiled eggs, scrambled eggs, poached eggs, fried eggs and even an omelette, a basket full of fresh fruits and another with Orlesian pastries, and the list could go on.

Even the Inquisition’s banquets had never been as copious.

She dared to give the content of his pan a quick glance. “Are you making pancakes?”

“Crepes, actually, but I can make pancakes if you prefer—”

“No!” she cut him off. “It’s fine.”

He sighed, putting his pan away. “I wanted to make you breakfast,” he explained, “but I didn’t know what you liked.”

“Oh, Cullen.”

“I made enough to probably feed a small tribe, didn’t I?”

She chuckled. “Yes, you did.” She wrapped her right arm around him and pulled him into a tender embrace. “I’m a big girl, but even I can’t eat all of that on my own, you know.”

Cullen buried his face against her chest, hiding in shame. “I wasn’t sure what you preferred to eat.”

“Then why didn’t you ask me?”

He snorted. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, I guess it worked. I couldn’t be more surprised.”

“It’s embarrassing. We’ve been together for years — we’re  _ married, _ for Andraste’s sake — and I just now realized that I never paid much attention to your eating habits.” He tilted his flushed face up and peered into her eyes. “Could you forgive me?”

“Of course.” Asaara smiled down at him with genuine warmth and kindness. “If it can make you feel better, I don’t have any preference. In the future, I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Cullen smiled back before rising to the tip of his toes to plant a tender kiss on her lips.

“Now, what should we do with all this extra food?” she mused as she slowly pulled away from him, tapping her index fingers against her lips in a thoughtful manner. “Maybe we could invite your siblings. Mia is a big eater, she might actually take care of half of our little problem all by herself. What do you think?”

He pouted at the thought of letting his older sister witness his latest fiasco, but he didn’t have any better ideas to offer. “I think it’s better than letting all this food go to waste.”

“Great! I’ll go get dressed,” she squealed as she disappeared back into the bedroom.

Cullen watched her go with a grin on his face. Maker help him, but he was a lucky man to have such an amazing woman willing to spend the rest of her life with a man like him.


End file.
